


Stay Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Fluff and Angst, G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia Being an Asshole, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Near Death, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things go horribly wrong after the fight with N.---Can be read as slash if you ship these two! (It follows some of the game plot)
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 25





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Gen 5 is my favorite of all time, mostly because N exists. If you ship these two then good for you, if you don't well I left their relationship as vague as possible so it's up to interpretation!

_"Touya!"_ N screamed from where he stood, hands reaching out to catch the falling brunette. Ghetsis smacked his hand with a slap, watching with a cynical grin as his Hydreigon took down the wretched trainer with a Dragon Pulse. From above, Reshiram roared out and slammed it's huge body into the dragon type, allowing N to scurry over to Touya's side.

"T-touya, hey, wake up! Open your eyes, please!" When the younger made no sign of doing so, N cradled his body close to him and searched for a heartbeat. Touya's Samurott nudged at his fallen trainer, whining and crying for him to wake up. N felt his blood drain cold when he heard no pulse, finally letting the tears roll down. "Touya?! Touya! This isn't funny, I'm serious!"

Ghetsis cackled above them, N not believing that he had gone too far as to kill a teenager. He watched as he inched closer to them, N having to push he and Touya back with every step he took. There was no one around to help them, Touya and N's pokemon were weak and injured. N isn't even sure if Touya is _alive!_

"You good for nothing boys! I'll make sure you brats _never_ get in my way again!"

Things weren't supposed to go this way. It was just him and Touya, no one else. If only he had noticed before things ended up like this, if only he had listened to Touya, who knew what Ghetsis was planning way back then. N grit his teeth, searching for Touya's warmth he loved basking in.

  
  


If only he wasn't ignorant.

  
  


_"I won_ _'t let you hurt him!"_ Three sudden burst of light crashed through the castle walls, pushing Ghetsis away from the two teenagers. The fight between the two dragons ceased as the blue light struck Ghetsis's Hydreigon down in a swift slice. N watched with bated breath as the form of Virizion manifested before them, it's curious stare piercing his eyes. It trailed its gaze down to Touya, head tilting in confusion.

  
  


_He is weakened, but not dead._ N choked back a gasp, risking a glance down at Touya's unconscious form. He was alive, Touya was alive! N bit his lip, assessing the battlefield. Touya's pokemon were being aided by Cobalion and Terrakion, who most likely made the long journey to help them in this one battle. Reshiram kept Hydreigon and Ghetsis cornered with its icy glare, clearly exhausted from the battle with N and Ghetsis.

  
  


_It's partly my fault, too._ He realized, looking down at Touya's bruised face. His hat had long fallen off, revealing the entirety of his face to N for the first time. He looked very young, the hat only adding to his maturity, skin sickly pale from the relentless attacks from Hydreigon. _This is no time for self-pity,_ N reasoned, a newfound determination driving him to carry Touya on his back.

Sensing its trainer's faint presence, Reshiram regarded N with a glare, as if daring him to take one step forward with Touya in his arms. "He's injured, and needs medical help fast!" Reshiram growled, flaring its nostrils and giving him one last stare before returning back to keeping an eye on Ghetsis.

"No, no, no, no! I am the leader of Team Plasma—I AM PERFECT," Ghetsis yelled in a fit of rage, thrashing violently against the wall. "I'll remember this, N and Touya! You will not live a peaceful day while I'm alive and breathing! You will live for the rest of your lives running without rest, _YOU WILL FEAR ME ONCE MORE—"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"N!" He heard the frantic voice of Touya's friend, Cheren, along with Alder. "Touya? Touya!" They rushed to his side, questioning the green haired man about Touya's condition. N did not have the energy to gather a response, his ears still ringing from Ghetsis's threats. Alder kept a steady grip on him, noticing that N was on the verge of collapsing. "We need to get them somewhere so they can rest."

  
  


"N-no," N choked out, allowing his hold on Touya to falter, encouraging Cheren to grab hold of his fallen best friend. "Take him, he needs it the most."

"You need rest, too!" Cheren cried, taking in the struggling form of the guy who most likely saved Touya from whatever happened in there. "Alder, you take N and keep a close eye on— N!" The champion was quick to catch the fore mentioned trainer before he hit the ground. Looking at them now, Alder realized just how young both of them seemed. _Such young boys,_ he frowned, _having to face such dangers at a young age._

  
  


"Let's hurry to the Pokemon Centre."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While N and Touya recovered from their injuries, Cheren and Alder returned to the castle to retrieve any pokemon left behind from the trainers. They were shocked when they entered the room and found four legendary pokemon keeping a raging and screaming Ghetsis, and a feral Hydreigon who was clearly injured and exhausted. The both of them were noticed by Reshiram, who sent them a cold glare but then sensed that they were kind-hearted people.

"I'll help restrain Ghetsis, you get Touya's pokemon," Cheren nodded, hurrying over to the fainted Samurott of his friend. The adrenaline rush had completely taken over that he failed to notice Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion being in the same room as them, but he did notice the dragon only spoken of in legends. _This was Touya_ _'s pokemon. Would it still return to its_ _pokeball_ _or would it simply just fly away never to be seen again?_

Once all of Touya's pokemon were retrieved, Alder returned with Ghetsis secured with Volcarona's silk keeping him tied. The three legendaries, reassured that the danger was gone, retreated in a flash, leaving Reshiram standing there with it's piercing stare. Cheren held the dragon's Premier Ball in his hand, contemplating on asking the pokemon if it would like to return to the capsule.

Reshiram regarded the device with a scoff, opting to take flight towards the direction of the Pokemon Centre instead. For a second, Cheren feared that it would run away, but he steadied his heartbeat and joined Alder in the trek back to the Centre.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When N woke, it was already morning. From the looks of it, he was at the Pokemon Centre in one of the rooms. Sitting up from his position, he tried calling out to someone, not surprised when he found no one nearby. It felt like he had traveled through the desert, his throat aching for any type of liquid to quench it.

Just then, the door to his room opened revealing the man he defeated yesterday. "Ah, good to see you're awake," N remained silent, downing his second cup of water from the bed. "Just wanted to let you know that your pokemon are doing well, they're with Nurse Joy."

That was a relief to hear. N worried what had become of his friends, but then another thought came into mind. "And Touya? Is he..." There was silence as he trailed off, Alder only crossing his arms with a tight face.

N started imagining the worst, his breath going erratic and ears beginning to ring; but then Alder sighed and finally spoke to cease the beginning of his panic, "Touya's doing as good as he can get. There were times when...he flat lined, but they successfully stabilized him. The attacks broke three of his ribs and sprained his ankle, and he'll mostly have a concussion from the hard fall, but he's doing good."

"And my...what of Ghetsis? Was he locked up?" N's voice was barely above a whisper, but the look in Alder's face spoke for itself. "The Shadow Triad managed to escape with him, so we're all contributing to search for him. You two don't have to worry about a thing, a man can't chase after his victims without being chased himself." That did little to reassure N, but he was grateful towards Alder for attempting.

The tension in the room intensified for a couple of minutes, neither men daring to speak up. N was positive Alder had questions about what went down in the castle, but was surprised when he asked him the following. "I'm sure you saw how Touya fiercely battled yesterday, and how his relationship with his team played out in the battle, so I must ask: Do you still believe people and pokemon should be separated?"

N paused to think about that, thinking back when Touya passionately tried to convince N that what he was doing wasn't right. He thought back to the many voices of Touya's pokemon agreeing with every word he yelled, showing their true bond with their trainer and refusing to give up hope. Watching him battle, it made N realized that Touya was a true person. The ideal person to be crowned the Hero of Truth.

Could they both be right?

"I see you have much to think about. Meeting Zekrom, the dragon of Ideals, was not by chance. Pursuing Ideals was not because Ghetsis had manipulated you, it's because you were inspired. You and Touya have the potential to change the world together!"

"But I...I was blind to realize what Team Plasma was planning. Touya even warned me beforehand, and I refused to listen! I'm not fit to be the Hero," N clenched his jaw, self loath pumping through his veins. Alder took a couple seconds to analyze N's body language, the tiniest of smiles forming in his lips.

"I believe that's something you and Zekrom need to decide on," he ended their conversation there, opening the door to leave the room. "If you want to see Touya, he's two rooms down to your right. He's been in and out of consciousness, so he might just wake up when you visit him." And with that he left the room, leaving N in the void of the room. Something he and Zekrom need to decide on, huh? N sighed, swinging his legs off to side and standing up.

He wanted to see how Touya was doing first before handling that, so he exited the room and made his way over to Touya's room. When he stopped in front of the door, the images of Touya's injured body limp in his arms. Just the thought of having Ghetsis out and basking in his freedom terrified N, and maybe he didn't have strong ill feelings towards N like he did with Touya; but he worried over the other's safety more than his own.

Bracing himself, he opened the door and was met with a much similar room as his own. When his eyes landed on Touya's sleeping form in the bed, all of his worries washed away in an instant. The bruises he carried yesterday were now just faint splotches on his skin, but the cast around his foot was still concerning. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, most likely from the impact of the Dragon Pulse. Other than that, he seemed to be doing well.

"I'm glad," his voice shook with emotion. "I'm so very glad you're doing well." He took a seat next to the bed. He had so many things to say to Touya, so many apologies he owed him. It wasn't ideal when the other was unconscious, so N would wait until he was awake and kicking (Not literally).

"You shone so bright, even when you were at your limits. I hope you keep shining in these following years to come, Touya." He whispered, standing once again to head out. Suddenly, weak croak sounded behind him and N whirled around. Touya forced his eyes to open and take in his surroundings, his brown eyes landing on N's still form. There was confusion at first, his eyebrows scrunching and eyes wincing, but then it was recognition, and then relief.

"N, you're okay," Touya tried sitting up, but N quickly settled him back in the bed. "Don't push yourself, you're still recovering." The brunette hissed, begrudgingly laying back down in the matress.

"Alder filled me in on what happened, but there's only bits that I remember. How are you holding up?" He had the gal to ask him if he was doing okay when he was the one battered and injured. N shook his head in disbelief, commending Touya for his selflessness. "I should be asking you that. You took a Dragon Pulse head on _and_ survived." Touya nervously laughed, black spots filling his vision at the sudden movement.

"Touya, I—"

"It's alright, N," the brunette interrupted. "I don't blame you for what happened, and you shouldn't blame yourself either. We didn't know what was going to happen, so it's not your fault." N opened his mouth to retort, but immediately closed it, knowing that he would be entering a losing battle. Touya gave him the tiniest of smiles, eyelids growing heavy by the second. Alder did say he'd be drifting from time to time, so N brushed a strand of Touya's hair away from his face and silently watched as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

  
  


"Don't worry, Touya, I'll make sure your light never goes out."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I rushed the ending a bit, and who knows I might write a sequel to this if you guys would like!


End file.
